nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonardo da Vinci
Warning! This page contains minor spoilers to the Apocalypse VI: Realms of the Multiverse storyline. Leonardo da Vinci is a character in the non-canonical Nazi Zombies storyline ''Apocalypse VI: Realms of the Multiverse''. He is also a real person that lived during the Renaissance Era in Europe. Biography Leonardo da Vinci was born on April 15, 1452 in Italy. Throughout his life, he became a renouned polymath in the fields of painting, sculpting, architecture, music, mathematics, engineering, inventing, anatomity, geology, cartography, botany, and writing. In 1517, he discovered Element X and its capabilities, which included the keys to travelling the Multiverse. da Vinci showed his theories to his peers, who wrongfully shunned him. He fled to France to escape persecution. The King of France accepted da Vinci and ordered him to further study Element X and the Multiverse. He was given his own observatory and laboratory that was gaurded by soldiers of the French Army. While scavenging through da Vinci's former laboratory in Italy, Michelangelo, a long-time enemy of da Vinci, discovered left over notes from da Vinci's studies of the Multiverse and Element X. Michelangelo further studied the notes, and proved that the existence of the Multiverse is true. He, too, showed the theories to his peers. As with da Vinci, he was shunned and scoffed at. He left Italy and enrolled at a university at France. The King of France, who was accepting all astronomers, scientists, map makers, painters, and mathematicians from all over Europe, gladly accepted Michelangelo into the university. Because the two scientists had the same qualities of studies, da Vinci and Michelangelo were paired up and ordered to establish all their theories into a book. Within two years the book was finished, its title being "Theories of the Multiverse and its Affiliation with Element X". The two men presented their book to the King, who was extremely pleased. The King published the book, and told da Vinci and Michelangelo to begin studying flight. However, the two mens' progress was cut short when da Vinci fell ill with a deadly disease (which was later diagnosed as prolong and overexposure to Element X). On his death bed, da Vinci publically announced within a group of his peers and close friends (with Nostrodamus attending), that he was the founder of an organization known as the "Illuminati", which later became known as the "Early Illuminati". He died on May 2, 1519. Shocked at the suddenly revealed fact that his best friend and personal colleague did not indoctrine him into a group, Michelangelo raided da Vinci's laboratory the next day. He begin claiming that the theories and notes that were truefully written by da Vinci were his, and he began publishing them. While searching through his observatory, Michelangelo discovered a small, blue, and rounded stone with a note attached to it. When translated to English, the note reads: "I know there is a God, for he has sent this stone, which contains heavenly divine power. He has the power to contol the Multiverse... and now so do I." What he had discovered was the Focussing Stone, which held the key to keeping the Multiverse from collapsing. God Himself had sent the Focussing Stone down to Earth specifically for Leonardo da Vinci for undetermined reasons. Enraged that da Vinci also didn't share the discovery of the stone, Michelangelo stole it and quietly exfiltrated the observatory. While en route to Russia, which is where he planned to study next, he was ambushed by Italian soldiers and killed. His body was left to rot. Many centuries later, Nikita Dragovich's Multiverse counterpart used da Vinci's book as a guide to travelling the Multiverse. Dragovich misused the knowledge in the book in order to collaspe the universes of the Multiverse into each other, creating one gigantic Crossverse, which intertwined the fates of every being from the effected universes. The whereabouts of the Focussing Stone remained unknown, until Alex Mason, Jason Hudson, and Grigori Weaver were informed by Alex Mason's Multiverse counterpart about the existence of the Focussing Stone and the absolute need to protect it. The four men travel back in time to right before Michelangelo picked up the Focussing Stone using a teleporter. Mason shot him, then they were attacked by several types of zombies, many of them from other universes and dimensions. The four men were able to escape. Mason's Multiverse counterpart told the other three men that if the Multiverse is to be preserved, they must return to their proper universe. Mason's Multiverse counterpart returned them to the location they were at before they became trapped in the maw of the crossverse; swimming away from the sinking Rusalka and destroyed numbers station. They believed the Focussing Stone was destroyed. While diving to inspect the wreckage of the numbers station, a Scottish diver named Gilbert Scottson discovered the Focussing Stone and removed it from God's intended final resting place for the ancient artifact. The holy artifact was placed in a museum. Later, Mason, Hudson, and Weaver revealed their experiences. After ten years they are deemed a threat to national security and are forced to flee to Johannesburg, South Africa. There they hide out with Dr. Daniel Clarke's brother and attempt to contact Mason's Multiverse counterpart. 'Side Projects' 'Alienology' Leonardo da Vinci simply didn't just study the Multiverse; he also studied the lifeforms of it. His most famous studies include the Xucubi and the Greys. 'Astronomy' The he wasn't exactly skilled in the field of astronomy, Leonardo da Vinci enjoyed studying it. He observed many planets, painting many of them. da Vinci observed a planet far, far away near the Kuiper Belt (which later became known as 'Eris') and eventually painted it. 'Illuminati' While working in France, Leonardo da Vinci met Nostrodamus, a French apothecary and psychic. da Vinci explained the Illuminati to Nostrodamus, who later accepted the offer. The same day he was indoctrined into the organization. Together, the two men designed the All Seeing Eye. The original concept of the All Seeing Eye was that the eye itself meant that God is watching over the Multiverse, and the nine lines protruding from the triangle represent the nine crossverses. 'Art/Painting' Leonardo da Vinci, before he began to study the Multiverse and Element X, rarely painted. When he began to study the Multiverse he began to paint, with most his paintings having to do with the Multiverse. Gallery Multiverse cluster.jpg|da Vinci's artistic impression of the Multiverse. Apocalypse Afterlife Mystery Planet.jpg|The planet that da Vinci observed near the Kuiper Belt. Imminent Impact.png|da Vinci's painting of two worlds colliding. Multiverse.jpg|Michelanglo's and da Vinci's original concept of the Multiverse. All Seeing Eye.gif|The All Seeing Eye that was designed by da Vinci and Nostrodamus. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Daniel Smith Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters